Woo Foo
Woo Foo is the trademark fighting style of Yin Yang Yo! and the enemy of the Night Masters. History ' ' Woo Foo is a fighting style consisting of mystical martial arts (wushu, ninjutsu, karate etc.) and magical techniques (Ninjutsu hand signs, Traditional Western Magic etc.) that was designed to combat evil. Its last surviving master, Master Yo, fought the current Night Master and almost became the first Woo Foo Master to defeat a Night Master; however, in a last bid to survive, the Night Master used the Amnesulet to wipe the minds of every single creature in the world, making them them forget Woo Foo's proud history and the Night Master's existence. Now, there are currently ten confirmed Woo Foo warriors in existence: Master Yo, Yang, Yin, Jobeaux, Lina, Boogeyman, Dave, Coop, Roger Jr, and Yuck. Known Weapons *'Bamboo Sword' - Basic Woo Foo warrior weapon. *'Knife and Fork of Infinite Devourness' - Unlimited eating properties. *'Woo Foo Undies of Unlimited Destiny' - Which multiply Woo Foo powers on 10000 percent *'Blood Raven's Double Blade of Destiny' - Ancient Woo Foo weapon full of Woo Foo energy on the blade. *'Galadora's Hammer' - If the hammer is punched into the groungit creates the blue shockwave. *'The Woo Foo Spiral of Mystic Energy' - Jumping and flying blue energy orb. *'Woo Foo Book of Forbidden Evil' - Book which contains lot of dark creatures like: fire breathing dragon, Eradicus and zombies. *'The Woo Foo Knuckles of Unlimited Smackdown'- Yellow shockwave creating knuckles. *'Toilet Brush of Illumination' - Toilet brush with lot of uses (invisible ray, temporal blinding ray and darkness defeating and imprisoning into the dark dimension. *'Adult Diaper of Doom' *'Geosynchronometer' - Eclipse creating Woo Foo device *'Laladin's Amp' - Hypnotic amp. *'The Little Miss Woo Foo Magic Foo-Bration Charm' - Charm with power to change into giant Tuning Fork which creates vibrations. *'The Mystical Woo Foo Charm Bracelet's Fooplication Charm' - Cloning charm. *'Ti and Chai's Stone Litter Box' - Litter box full of Woo Foo energy. *'Woo-Foo Suspenders and Bow-tie' *'Poodle Skirt of Ultimate Protection' *'Minder's Helmet' - Jumping into the minds of others. *'Box of Infinitive Trap-a-tude' - Bottomless purple box like prison. *'Chalice of So-Whatitude' - Speaking, wish granting chalice. *'Parachute Pants of Punishment' - Pants which grants power of unstoppable dancing. *'Lick-n-stick' - Magic Woo Foo absorbing staff which originally belonged to Badfoot. *'Chronologicum' - Magic hourglass like amulet which originally belonged to Kraggler. *'Glasses of Ultimate Smartness' - Magic glasses with power omniscience. *'Woo Foo Book of History' - Book what contains important history of Woo Foo (like defeating the Night master). *'Unknown spear' *'Unknown axe' *'Unknown scrool' *'Unknown moon helmet' *'Unknown shield' Places Woo Foo Dojo Proverbs The Ancient Woo Foo Scrolls carry a vast knowledge of proverbs. They can appearantly be summoned in any form through mental and oral summoning line "As it says in the Ancient Woo Foo Scrolls...". It's most famous and well known proverb is "When might and magic work as one, a villain's plan can be undone". Oddly, the scrolls also carry recipes and other Woo Foo cultures. Confirmed Warriors * Wooda and Shooda - The oldest known Woo Foo Masters. * Ti and Chai - The most mentioned Ancient Woo Foo Masters. * Master Yo - The last living Woo Foo Master and the first to defeat a nightmaster. * Yin and Yang - The only two living level 2 Woo Foo Knights. * Jobeaux - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Lina - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Dave - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Coop - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Boogeyman - Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * Roger Jr - 'Woo Foo Knight in a Little Less Training. * 'Yuck- Although evil and not taught by Master Yo, he is still a level 5 Woo Foo Knight. * Albertus Lax - is Woo Foo wizard who created the "Chalice of So-Whatitude". Ranks Warriors/Knights A Woo Foo Warrior/Knight carries many ranks and levels. * Woo Foo Knight in Training - Woo Foo Knights are educated in Woo Foo history, proverbs and techniques. This Woo Foo rank gives the knight the choice to train either in Might Style or Magic Style. * Woo Foo Knight In A Little Less Training - Proving themselves worthy, a Woo Foo Knight becomes an advanced student in their education. It's identification is a badge-ribbon. * Level 1 Woo Foo Knight - After gaining a large amount of historical knowledge, great honor and access to both styles of Woo Foo, a knight graduates from education and left to independently develop their skills while still living with their master. It's identification is a black belt. * Level 2 Woo Foo Knight - Though existing, information of this rank is yet to be revealed. *'Level 5 Woo Foo Knight' - Yuck is the only known level 5 Woo Foo knight. Which grants him access to the level 5 woo foo spell Aura Swap and an ability akin to the Adult Diapers of Doom which seems to enhance his size, physical strength and defense considerably. * Woo Foo Master - The highest rank as a Woo Foo Knight, a Woo Foo Master has mastered all techniques and wisdom. They are also given the commitment to train and assist Woo Foo Knights. Their identification is a sash. Skill Levels Woo Foo Knights are first trained in level 1 Woo Foo techniques, such as "Bamboo Weaponry", "Transfoomation", etc. Level 2 Woo Foo Techniques include "Woo Foo Aura", "Paws of Power", "Power Punch", etc. Holiday Ha-Woo-Chris-Foo-Nah-Kah-Mas Culture Woo Foo has been used multiply in culture. Cultural speech include "For the love of Foo", "Thank Foo", etc. Other cultures include the food: Foo-Berry Muffins", a website: "Foobay", etc. Blunders *Woo Foo has been wiped out for the 96th time. Category:Woo Foo Category:Martial arts